(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amorphous metal laminate sheet. More particularly, the present invention relates to an amorphous metal laminate sheet having an excellent electromagnetic wave-shielding property and, optionally, a water-proof property and stain-proof property.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a water-proof laminate sheet comprising a substrate consisting of a fibrous fabric and at least one flexible, water-proof polymeric coating layer formed on at least one surface of the substrate is useful for tents, membrane structures, and covering sheets.
With the recent development and popularization of electronic devices and appliances, a material effective for shielding and protecting the electronic devices and appliances from the undesirable influences of static electricity and electromagnetic waves has become necessary.
In a known manner for shielding the electronic devices and appliances from the static electricity, various electroconductive sheets containing an electroconductive material, for example, carbon powder, carbon fibers, metallic foil or metal powder, are utilized. However, the conventional electroconductive sheets do not always exhibit a satisfactory electromagnetic wave-shielding property for protecting the electronic devices and appliances.